


other fish in the sea

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no harm in sacrificing a lunch break for the purpose of Very Important Research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	other fish in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com). Prompt was " _when no one is watching_."
> 
> According to Microsoft Word, this is 100 words.
> 
> And yes, it is my shameless headcanon that Ronald does Grell's nails in exchange for information about potential dates.

There was no harm in sacrificing a lunch break for the purpose of Very Important Research; it wasn’t as if anyone were watching, and considering Sutcliff’s _in_ with the ladies (and gossips) of the Association, Ronald didn't exactly _mind_ helping out his Senior in exchange for information.

Even if said help was… _unorthodox_. 

He leaned forward, concentrating on steadying his hands, holding Grell's fingers in one and nail lacquer brush in the other. 

“Mary in Accounting?”

“Taken,” Grell said.

“Anne, from Personnel?”

“Bit of halitosis. Keep your distance.”

"Kelly, in Gener—“

"Gold-digging _slag_." 

Ronald sighed, slicking a nail red.


End file.
